


Lost in the moment

by Cadensaurus (orphan_account)



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:43:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Cadensaurus
Summary: So Matt suggests a threesome with Chad, and Chad agrees, and Arkas is their third partner, and they lavish their affections on him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> bilka i love you and i am working on the sequel as you read this

They're all at a Mindcrack Marathon, sharing a house, and Matt's the one to approach Chad with the idea first, sneaking him off to a private bedroom to talk.

“Hey there,” Matt says, kissing Chad, nuzzling his way from his mouth over to his jaw, biting at it lightly, and Chad tosses his head back, allows Matt access to his throat, which Matt takes, nibbling once lightly. “So, I had an idea.”

“You with ideas is always interesting. Could be bad, could be good.”

“This is a good idea, I think,” Matt says. “I noticed Tijmen was eyeing me up earlier, and I think he might have a wee bit of a crush on me.”

“Eyeing you up how?” Chad asks, sounding slightly jealous, reaching to link his fingers behind Matt's back and kissing him firmly.

Matt laughs into Chad's mouth. “Don't worry, babe, you don't have anything to worry about. You're the only one I want to date. But I was thinking, um, if he was interested, maybe a threesome?”

“A threesome?” Chad asks, taking a step back and looking at Matt precariously. “I mean, I've never considered the idea.”

“Well, if it would be anybody, I'd pick Tijmen. He's got that boyish charm about him and I bet he'd look so good when he's turned on and squirming.” Matt says, grinning wolfishly.

“I suppose there might be something fun about that.” Chad says slowly. “Tijmen is pretty cute.”

“Have you looked at his legs lately? I'd like them wrapped around my waist,” Matt says, a touch of heat in his voice.

“You can fuck him if you want. I prefer getting fucked.” Chad tells him. Matt grins at him again.

“Oh, trust me, I know. We've been dating for, what, eight months now?” and if Chad blushes, he doesn't step back, away from Matt's words.

“Alright, then, go on and ask poor innocent Tijmen if he wants to be part of a threesome. See what kind of answer you get.” Chad says.

“I can sweet talk anybody into anything.” Matt announces.

“You? Sweet talk? Matt, hon, you swear like every five seconds.” Chad sputters out, biting back a laugh.

“I can do sweet talk too. I did it to you, won you over, didn't I?” Matt asks.

“Wasn't that hard, to be fair. I had a crush on you for ages.” Chad tells him, cracking him a dry grin.

Matt smirks, leans in and kisses Chad lavishly. “Still. I bagged you. I think I came out on top – no funny remarks, thank you – in the end.”

Chad makes a zipper motion across his lips. “Just let me know the results of your little experiment.”

“See you in a bit, babe,” Matt says, blowing a kiss to Chad and leaving the room.

 

Matt snags Tijmen when they're both free, drags him in the same bedroom that he was talking to Chad in. “Hey,” he says, putting a touch of allure to his voice. He knows how to play, how to be seductive.

He can see the way Tijmen's pupils blow out slightly, the way Tijmen licks his lips and swallows. “Hey, Matt.”

“Having a good time?” Matt asks, sitting on the bed and reclining onto his elbows. “C'mon, sit next to me.”

Tijmen sits precariously next to Matt, not too close, and Matt shifts a little closer, watches as Tijmen ties his fingers together in a knot.

“Relax,” Matt soothes him. “I just want to ask you something.”

“O-okay?” Tijmen answers, sounding no less nervous than he comes off.

“So you know how me and Chad are dating?” Matt starts off, and Tijmen hums a yes. “Well, this is going to come off as brash, but I noticed you were eyeing me up earlier, weren't you?”

Tijmen's quiet for a long time, almost half a minute, and Matt waits patiently. “You weren't supposed to notice.”

“I did, though,” Matt smiles, reaches over and pats Tijmen's leg, feels the slight jolt as Tijmen jerks in surprise. “I didn't mind it at all.”

“Oh.” Tijmen breathes out, goes quiet again. He's still tense, and Matt rubs a slow circular motion over his thigh.

“Would you like me to kiss you?” Matt asks softly, and Tijmen glances over at him, flushes, jiggles his leg before answering.

“If you'd like,” and Matt would like, so he leans in and kisses Tijmen softly, brushing a hand through his soft hair.

“I talked to Chad about this earlier. We wanted to join you to invite us in some fun.” Matt says, sleek and gentle. “If you're comfortable with it.”

“Like, a threesome?” Tijmen asks. Matt kisses him again, gives a muffled “Mmhmm,” tugs gently at Tijmen's hair while cupping his cheek, and Tijmen leans in towards him.

“We'll be gentle,” Matt tells Tijmen. “We won't push you into anything you're not comfortable with.”

Tijmen kisses back, suddenly, with a shy but fierce approach, opening his mouth to Matt's. Matt muffles a noise and laughs into Tijmen's mouth, cups his face with both hands and kisses with everything he's got.

“Is that a yes?”

“I think so,” Tijmen says. “But I want you to be the one to be inside me. I mean, if that's how it went down.”

“Can do, cutie,” Matt tells him. “Chad prefers getting blowjobs more than fucking anyways,” and Tijmen stiffens. “Are you okay with that?”

“I think, um. I mean I've never? I'm straight? But if you wanted me to?” Tijmen stutters out a series of questions.

“Only as long as you're comfortable. Like I said, me and Chad aren't going to push you past any boundaries you're not comfortable with.”

“No. I mean, I'll do it. For you.” Tijmen speaks quietly, and Matt strokes his cheek. “When?”

“Tonight? Later?” Matt asks. “When everything settles down a bit.”

Tijmen presses his face into the crook of Matt's neck, breathes heavily, shivers. “Just. Be gentle with me?”

“Of course,” Matt says, stroking the nape of his neck soothingly. “Come on, let's rejoin the others.”

Tijmen nods into Matt's neck, pulls back, stands up. Matt catches his hand and squeezes, doesn't drop it when they re-enter the main room. He catches Chad's eye and winks, grins, and Chad glances down, sees their hands, nods and smiles back slowly. Only then does Matt drop Tijmen's hand, sitting down on the couch.

 

It's closing in on one in the morning, and people are going to bed. The bedroom that Matt and Chad have claimed for themselves is empty, and Matt glances over at Chad. He waits until Chad meets his eye, then glances over towards the bedroom, then back at Chad, lifting an eyebrow to say, _so?_

Tijmen's been sitting next to him the entire time and Matt's kept his leg flush against Tijmen, dropping casual touches to him, and Tijmen's been a bit squirmy the whole time, though he hasn't moved away.

Chad stands, stretches out, lets out a clearly fake yawn. “I'm going to bed.” He says. Matt lays a hand on Tijmen's leg, strokes slowly up and down. Tijmen glances over at him, then at Chad.

“Now?” Tijmen asks, and Matt smiles at him.

“Yup. C'mon, cutie,” and he stands, extends a hand. Tijmen takes it, glances around the room, of which only Jason, Martin, and Kurt are still awake. None of them are paying any attention, focusing on Jason playing on the Mindcrack server.

Matt threads his fingers through Tijmen's, squeezes gently. “Just relax. I told you we'll be gentle, and we'll keep that promise.”

“Okay,” Tijmen says, softly. Matt waits until they're in the dark of the hallway down to the bedroom, pecks Tijmen on the cheek, and Tijmen giggles nervously. Matt feels a pull in his stomach. The kid is really too cute for his own good. He might be 22, but he just gives off a younger feel, of someone barely eighteen.

Tijmen mumbles “Ik ben nerveus,” and Matt glances over at him in the dimly lit hallway. “Hmm?”

“Just saying how nervous I am.” Tijmen answers. Matt drops his hand from Tijmen's and slides it around his waist, guides him in the bedroom where Chad's already sitting on the bed.

“Tijmen's nervous,” Matt says softly, and Chad stands, smiles gently at him. Chad's soft and sweet and Matt's glad that Chad's the one they're doing this with, because Chad would never hurt anybody.

Chad steps forward, presses into Tijmen's space, reaches out a hand, never looking away from Tijmen. After a moment, Tijmen takes his hand and steps a bit nearer and Chad says, “Can I kiss you?”

Tijmen makes a small noise, and Matt watches as a shiver passes over Tijmen. Matt leans in and presses a kiss to the base of Tijmen's neck, feels Tijmen shiver again against his touch.

“Ja,” Tijmen murmurs. “Yes.”

Matt aligns himself with the length of Tijmen's body, presses against him, not sexually, just to touch him, and Chad moves forward even more, until he's almost skin against skin, reaches up, gently touches Tijmen's jaw, kisses him. Tijmen stands still, trapped between the two of them, and Matt can hear his breathing start faster.

Matt presses Tijmen forward, catches Chad's hands and guides them to Tijmen's hips, and Tijmen takes a stumbling step forward into Chad's space, and Chad backs up appropriately, until he's pressed against the edge of the bed.

Matt speaks then. “Lie down,” he tells Chad. “Bring him with you.” Chad makes a noise of confirmation, leans back, keeps one hand around Tijmen's waist as he pushes back onto the mattress and shuffles back with a little scoot, and Tijmen trips forward, catches his weight on his elbow and balances above Chad, breathlessly.

“Kiss him again,” Matt orders, and Chad surges upwards, pulls Tijmen down. Tijmen goes with only a small noise of surprise. Chad shifts a little, spreads his legs, lets Tijmen slide between them, slips a hand under Tijmen's shirt and pushes it upwards.

Matt smirks, leans down and starts a line of kisses down Tijmen's spine, running a hand to follow, and Tijmen squirms. “You're very cute, you know that?” He asks, and Tijmen doesn't answer, still kissing Chad, but he arches his back slightly towards Matt.

“Relax,” Matt says, pushing Tijmen's shirt up further, tugging it off of him as Tijmen lifts his arms, and stroking down his skin. “We'll go slow.”

Chad pulls at Tijmen. “Promise,” he breathes in answer to Matt's words, mouthing at Tijmen's jaw, and Tijmen loosens his elbow, sinks down on top of Chad.

“That's right, lovely.” Matt murmurs, biting a soft mark into Tijmen's shoulder. Chad rolls his hips upwards towards Tijmen and Matt catches Tijmen by the waist, holds him there.

“Doesn't he feel good?” Matt asks, and Tijmen can only breathe out a stuttery noise in response, as Chad repeats his actions. “Don't you want to suck his cock?”

Tijmen sucks in a sharp breath there, still remains silent.

“I think you do.” Matt keeps on talking, reaching to the front and unzipping Tijmen's jeans, pushing them down, slinking one hand up Tijmen's gorgeous long legs, skipping past his rear to grip his waist.

“Roll him over,” Matt says firmly, and Chad shifts, pushes Tijmen down and hovers above him. “Now come here. Tijmen, just relax.”

Chad gets off the bed, comes to stand in front of Matt, and Matt kisses him hard, tangling his fingers in Chad's hair. “Love you,” he ushers.

“You too,” Chad breathes back. “What now?”

Matt tucks back a strand of Chad's hair. “Get undressed.” Chad nods and tugs off his shirt, shoves off his pyjama pants that he changed into several hours ago, reveals that he's wearing nothing underneath. He's hard, and Matt watches as Tijmen's gaze drops, catches.

“Tijmen?” Matt asks quietly. Tijmen lifts his gaze to meet Matt's eyes. “Do you want to suck him off?”

Matt reaches forward, strokes Chad's dick slowly, thumbs his finger over the tip, drags the drop of precome down, eyes still locked with Tijmen.

“If you want.” Tijmen says softly, cheeks red.

“I want. But I think it's more if he wants.” Matt says, voice all sweet and purling. There's heat radiating off his body from his own arousal, and he wants to pull Tijmen in close to him and grind until Tijmen collapses against him. But there's still time for that.

“Chad, move back a little. Give Tijmen room to get between your legs.” Matt tells Chad, and Chad obeys, scootching backwards more. “Bend over, Tijmen,” Matt tells him, stroking his thighs and hips, avoiding his ass, making Tijmen squirm more.

Matt slides two fingers into the back of Tijmen's boxers, pulls at them. “Step up, cutie.”

Tijmen shifts, and Matt pulls down his boxers until Tijmen can step out of them, and Matt discards them. He's the only one fully dressed, and he quickly strips down, lines himself up with Tijmen's body, presses against him slowly.

Tijman lets out a soft, surprised noise, and Matt presses another kiss to the base of his neck. “Shhh. Relax.” He reassures the younger man. Tijmen stays bent over. “Get on the bed. Get comfortable between Chad's legs.”

Tijmen curls up on himself as he does as Matt says. Matt takes a long look at Tijmen's body, his legs and ass and back, shoulders hunched forward just slightly, runs a hand along it and up through Tijmen's hair, ruffles it.

“You're being so good for us,” Matt says quietly. “Keep it up. I'm proud of you.”

Tijmen twists at those words, gazes at Matt with eyes full of want and appreciation, and Matt gives him a slow smile, which Tijmen shyly matches.

“Keep still,” Matt tells him. He steps away, over to his suitcase, where there's a small bottle of lube that he'd packed in case he and Chad had some privacy together. He'd never expected this, but he's not turning it down.

“Tijmen, open your mouth,” Matt says, touching Tijmen's hip. He watches as Tijmen's jaw shifts, as he widens his mouth. “Bend forward more.” Tijmen does that, until he's hovering above Chad's dick.

“Chad, babe. Go gentle, but slide your dick into his mouth.” Matt instructs Chad. Chad shifts, arches up a little, catches his cock and aims it for Tijmen's lips, and Tijmen leans forward that little bit left between them and takes Chad into his mouth. “Take your time, Tijmen.” Matt says soothingly, even as he squirts lube into his hand, spreads it over two fingers.

He listens to Chad's breathing, watches Tijmen stumble his way through his first blowjob, wants to stroke Tijmen's hair and continue complimenting him. Instead, he says, “Stay relaxed,” as his fingers trip their way down the cleft of Tijmen's ass and circle his rim.

Tijmen jolts. “Ah!” He says, pulling off Chad's dick, and Matt shushes him.

“Don't want to wake up people, do we?” Matt asks, still rubbing at his entrance, and Tijmen tightens up, he can feel it. “It won't hurt, I promise.”

“Promise?” Tijmen asks. Chad reaches forward, strokes Tijmen's jaw, and Matt takes the opportunity to slide a finger into Tijmen, slick with lube. Tijmen lets out a quiet gasp but does not move away, and Matt strokes over his hip with his free hand.

“One finger doesn't hurt, does it?” Matt asks, kissing Tijmen down his spine, leaning as he does.

“N-no,” Tijmen gasps out. Matt presses a second finger against him, starts to press in slowly.

“How about this?” Matt asks, easing his fingers into Tijmen, who is warm and tight around his fingers, and he's aching to get his cock inside Tijmen.

“It feels weird, but it doesn't hurt.” Tijmen breathes. Matt smiles to himself, kisses Tijmen's shoulder.

“I'm proud of you for being so good, Tij.” He tells the younger man, and Tijmen makes a small noise. “Now take Chad's dick back in your mouth.”

Chad is patient, and Matt glances at Chad's face, which is relaxed, his fingers resting at his side, not pulling Tijmen down to him. Tijmen angles himself more and takes Chad in his own hand and licks around the head of Chad's cock, and Matt watches as Chad's hips twitch, as Chad restrains himself from pushing upwards.

Matt stretches out Tijmen slowly, spreading his fingers, searching for Tijmen's prostate, angling them, going slow. Tijmen shifts beneath him but never pulls back, and Matt whispers encouragement to him the entire time, listens to the soft, wet sucking sound of Tijmen's mouth around Chad's dick.

When he finds Tijmen's prostate, he knows it, because Tijmen gasps around Chad's cock and arches forward, chokes out a muffled noise that Matt understands as “Wh-th-fuck.”

“Does it feel good?” Matt asks. He knows it's Tijmen's prostate, feels the slightly softer, squisher area of him, presses two fingers against it solidly and holds, waits until Tijmen lets out a quiet groan with a mouthful of cock and pushes back towards him.

“I take it that's a yes,” Matt smirks, slides both fingers out of him. “I'm going to put my cock in you now. I'll go gentle, don't worry.” He's thicker than average, so he knows it might hurt Tijmen, and he doesn't want that. He wants Tijmen to enjoy this.

Even as he presses himself against Tijmen fully, lines his dick up with Tijmen's entrance and teases, circling, he's careful, kissing Tijmen's neck and biting down. “Say when.”

Tijmen pulls off Chad's dick, takes in a long ragged breath, sounding wrecked. Sweat's starting to form at the nape of his neck, and Matt leans forward, drags his tongue up Tijmen's spine until he reaches his neck and tastes the salty tang of his sweat.

“You're so hot,” Matt murmurs, and Tijmen reaches back with his free hand, catches Matt's hand.

“Put it in me,” Tijmen speaks so softly that Matt can hardly hear him, but he feels the way Tijmen presses back.

Matt stays close, drags a slow kiss down Tijmen's spine, back up, and holds himself steady as he pushes forward. He feels Tijmen clamp down as Matt enters him, hears Tijmen hiss a quiet noise, and Matt soothes him as best as he can, stroking his skin and kissing again. He moves slowly until he's fully inside Tijmen, stills himself.

“Breathe, beautiful.” Matt says. “You can take it.” Tijmen flexes, makes a soft keening noise, and both Matt and Chad reach for him, touching his jaw, his back, his hips, his thighs, his hair, stroking him.

It takes a minute but Tijmen slowly relaxes under their touch, and Matt dares pull back and push again, deep inside Tijmen, getting a quiet grunt.

“Touch yourself, and keep sucking Chad off,” Matt says, running a hand through Tijmen's hair and ruffling it. “You feel so good, so tight.”

“Ik hou van jou,” Tijmen murmurs. Matt tightens his grip on Tijmen's hair and snaps his hips forward, not understanding what Tijmen is saying. He feels Tijmen lean forward to take Chad back into his mouth and loosens his grip on Tijmen's hair, massaging him at the base of his neck.

He presses one hand at the dip of Tijmen's ass, the dimple right above his ass, and pushes down, even as he moves slowly in and out of Tijmen, watches Tijmen arch and squirm, taking Chad back into his mouth.

Chad makes a low noise as Tijmen sucks him. “He's a fucking natural,” Chad curses, and Matt sinks in deep, feels Tijmen move back against him.

“He really is,” Matt tells Chad. “He's so fucking good, I wonder if he's half as good for you as he is for me,” and Chad shoves up into Tijmen's mouth, and there's the brief, soft sputtering of Tijmen before he adjusts, angles his head and widens his mouth.

“I think so,” Chad breathes out. Matt leans as forward as he can get, kisses Chad's thigh. It's tight, and Matt can tell that Chad's getting close from his voice, from his muscle tension.

“He's going to come soon,” Matt tells Tijmen. “Do you want to swallow?”

Tijmen doesn't answer, just bobs his head faster, and Matt feels a soft swelling of pride in his chest for him.

“You're so good for us,” Matt purrs, fucking Tijmen faster, now that Tijmen's adjusted. He pulls all the way out, circles his cock around Tijmen's entrance. “Want it again?” He asks, easing just the first inch inside, and Tijmen groans.

“Ja, ja, alsjeblieft, ik smeek je,” Tijmen gasps out breathily, pulling off Chad for only a second before bobbing back down. “Yes,” he utters in English, and Matt shoves forward hard, knocks Tijmen forward.

“Make yourself come,” Matt orders him, and Tijmen reaches underneath, starts stroking fast and hard, gasping and whimpering, while Chad fills his mouth.

Tijmen's close, too. Matt can feel it in the way he tightens up every time he strokes himself. Chad arches up, moans out Tijmen's name low and gutteral, rakes his fingers through Tijmen's hair, gives three short, stiff shoves of his hips and pushes all the way into Tijmen's mouth, and Matt watches as Chad arches his entire body, his head thrown back in bliss, as he comes, moaning softly.

Tijmen, beautiful boy that he is, presses forward and lets Chad spill all across his tongue, waits until Chad's finished, and then Matt watches as Tijmen pulls back, swallows.

Chad falls back, blearily, and Matt touches his thigh again, and Chad opens his eyes, looks at Matt.

“Kiss him, touch him,” Matt says firmly, and Chad shifts to do so, crouching on his knees and meeting Tijmen's lips with his own, reaching down and pushing aside Tijmen's hand to replace it with his own.

Tijmen gasps, and starts making a series of small noises, whining, keening, and Matt bites his neck hard.

“Gonna make you come, beautiful,” Matt assures him. “Come around my cock so hard you'll be aching for it tomorrow.”

“Ja, ik wil,” Tijmen groans. His tone is dark and husky and Matt continues to suck a love bite into his skin, moving fast and hard. Chad's stroking him firmly, kissing him, touching him all over.

“You're beautiful, pet,” Matt tells him. “Are you my pet?”

“If you want,” Tijmen gasps out, a writhing mess, and both Chad and Matt grab at him to hold him steady, and he's stilled, while Matt fills him up and Chad jerks him off. “Gonna – gonna come,” and then he breaks into a stream of broken Dutch, babbling.

Matt feels Tijmen's orgasm hit, spasming and clutching around him as Tijmen pulses out his come all across Chad's hand and stomach, and Chad jerks him off through it, kisses him lingeringly.

“Beautiful,” Matt whispers, pulls Tijmen in close to him, sinks deep, loses himself in the feel of Tijmen coming. He comes only moments later, filling up Tijmen with his come, and when he slides out, he strokes two fingers over Tijmen's slick entrance until Tijmen gasps and squirms away.

Chad falls back against the bed. “I need to clean up,” he announces. Matt glances at him, at Tijmen's come all over his abdomen.

“Go clean up, then,” Matt tells him. He touches Tijmen softly, reassuringly, twists them so he can kiss Tijmen square on the mouth.

Chad stands, kisses both Matt and Tijmen on the cheek, and pulls on his sweatpants before exiting the room.

“Do you want to share a bed with me and Chad tonight?” Matt asks softly, wrapping his arms around Tijmen.

“Yes.” Tijmen answers, equally as soft. Matt nuzzles against him until he feels Tijmen relax against him.

“Get your pyjamas on. I'll hold you until Chad comes back, and then we can all go to sleep.” Matt says. Tijmen does as that, sliding shirtless but clad in boxers into bed, while Matt remains naked, and Matt turns on his side, slides an arm across Tijmen's body.

A few minutes later, the door clicks open and Chad enters, damp-haired, clad in his sweatpants, and he climbs into bed, bends over Tijmen to kiss Matt, then meets Matt hand where it lays on Tijmen's hip.

“Good night,” Matt says, to both Chad and Tijmen, and Chad mumbles something sleepily, and Tijmen presses back against him, and Matt kisses the nape of his neck comfortingly.

Then, there's silence, bliss, and warmth.

 


End file.
